


MaeDay, Maid Day, Hay Day

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Magic, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Layla needs to earn pocket money, but Azul had plans in mind for the troubled prefect.(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	MaeDay, Maid Day, Hay Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" It's almost that time of the year and I don't have the money to afford the said item at Sam's Mystery Shop. "I don't want to waste the money we just earned from selling the potions we made in magic chemistry." 

"Should I work under someone for the time being?" I mumbled, trying to think of a solution to my problems when-

"Ah...it's little shrimp." Suddenly a familiar voice made my skin crawl, leaving me to quickly turn around and see who was marching right up to me. 

"F-Floyd...wah?!" The next thing I knew, I was already pulled into a quick squeeze by one of the troublesome twins of the Octanivelle Dorm. 

"Haha, little shrimp just let out a funny sound, right Jade?"

"Indeed, you're right, Floyd."

 _'This is the last thing I needed!'_ I literally flailed my arms, trying to get out of Floyd's hold. "A-Anyway, what do you two need?" 

If Jade is here, that means there's something afoot. 

"Oh, it's not us that needs something, prefect." I can already see Jade's sincere smile appearing. When was the last time I saw that, oh yeah...when I got dragged into their mess. The contracts incident. "It seems that you require some help. Perhaps Azul can be of assistance to you this time."

"No, I don't need help. As you can see, I'm just trying to make a decision at the mo-" 

"Ah ah ah, little shrimp. We can't back away from an unfortunate soul the moment we see them."

"Indeed. Besides Azul has been meaning to ask for your help as well, why not take up our offer and hear him out?"

...So, does that mean: **_yes or yes?_**

Either way, the two of you are going to drag me by the arms towards Octanivelle Dorm.

* * *

Annnnnnd I'm already here. 

"What exactly was I expecting?" For the Leech twins to leave me alone? That's like asking the Great Calamity to send out a wyvern to stop them from bothering me, in other words...IMPOSSIBLE.

As I internally cried while waiting for Azul Ashengrotto to appear in the VIP room, I silently sipped the tea Jade placed on the table before me. _'Ah, this is Jade's brew isn't it?'_

I remembered the last time we were here, I noticed Jade was the one who brewed most of the tea drinks offered on the menu. _'Hm.'_

Despite wearing a scheming smile, Jade puts a lot of care in the stuff he does. 

But for some reason such a thing sends a chill down my spine. If he can put a lot of care into something, it can equally mean he can put enough effort to seek revenge on someone. 

_'Ugh.'_ I think I just made it harder to swallow this black tea. The taste of sweet sugar began to feel like poison. _'And I thought chocolates were more of a poison.'_

The next thing I knew, the door of the VIP room opened to reveal Azul Ashengrotto in tow with...Ruggie Bucchi and Jack Howl?

"W...hat?" I literally paled the minute surprised looks appeared on Ruggie and Jack's expression. Though the surprised look on Ruggie's face immediately shifted to a smirk. "Heeee...to think even prefect would be here."

"Prefect?!" 

"Hi?" Is all I can manage to muster out. My pride has fatally taken so many blows, I don't know whether I can handle anymore. 

"Sorry for making you wait, prefect." Azul started off while signaling Ruggie as well as Jack to go ahead and take a seat. "But as of right now, Mostro Lounge will be expecting a large amount of customers today." 

A large amount of customers? 

"Therefore, I sought help from students that can assist us in this busy time. Though I wasn't expecting Floyd and Jade to be bringing you, prefect. I was only notified just now." HE WASN'T EXPECTING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

 _'Then why did the twins drag me over here?!'_ I could've been working at the cafeteria by now. 

"N-no," Better yet I wasn't expecting Mostro Lounge to be busy. As expected of the merchant of the deep sea, somehow, he managed to amass more students to come to Mostro Lounge, huh? "In any case, I can go straight to the point, correct?"

"Yes." 

"Then...Senior Azul." I began while placing the teacup down, "Allow me to work here part time for at least a week. No more, no less."

* * *

"...Senior Azul." 

"Yes, prefect?"

"Is this payback for the contracts?"

"No, whatever do you mean?"

I pressed my lips together as I stared at the mirror before me. 

"Then why am I the only one dressed as a maid?" Compared to Ruggie and Jack, who were in butler outfits, I was the only one in a simple maid outfit. Thankfully, it's similar to Miss Canaria's while she's working at the Sage's Headquarters. If it was something outrageous, I would've sent my broom chasing after Azul the next day for humiliating me. 

I grumbled internally while taking a step into Mostro Lounge. 

"Wow, a total one-eighty from the usual." Ruggie admitted as he took a full look at my new appearance. "Was that outfit from Vil?"

"Yes, one can't underestimate that person." Azul nodded while pushing his glasses up. "In any case, I will be expecting the most from you three, understand?"

"Yes/Yes sir/Yes~" The three of us all agreed simultaneously to Azul, but before I got to position, I made a quick beeline for Jack. 

"Jack." 

"Hm?"

"For just this week, let's work hard together." I raised my fist, hoping to get the usual fist bump in return. I mean he did return it, except Jack wasn't facing my direction. 

"Y-Yeah." It's the outfit isn't it? 

_'I hate wearing this.'_

* * *

**_Day 1_ **

* * *

"Dear customer, is there anything you wish to order from the menu?"

"U-Um, can I have y-"

"Ordering outside of the menu is not allowed otherwise I will be calling for Floyd."

"...! One mystery drink." 

"Of course." For some reason, Azul's words of advice worked. He said if anyone tried to do something or order something inappropriate, calling for Floyd is the next best thing. 

_'Plus, Jack and the others can't help me when they're also in the middle of serving others.'_ It would've been nice if Ace or Deuce were here to threaten some sense into some of the-

"Prefect?!" I spoke too soon. I was frozen stiff for a moment, but I automatically straightened myself and gave a small bow. "Welcome dear customers, if you give me a moment, I can check for a seating arrangement for three." 

"Wah, Layla." The beast that I left to Ace and Deuce appeared from behind the duo, standing on his hind legs while wearing a look of shock. "Did you eat something funny?"

You shouldn't be saying that to me when you're the one eating random black stones from the ground, Grim. 

"I will be right back." For now...RETREAT! 

_'Layla nyoooooooom!'_

While I wasn't looking, Ace quickly took a snapshot of me speed walking. 

"Hey Ace," Deuce scowled at the red head beside him, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Sending the deets to Senior Cate and the others for missing out."

"What kind of details do they need to know about prefect being in a maid outfit?"

Ace sends a blank stare to Deuce. "...You make Jack look smart." 

"Hey!"

* * *

**_Day 3_ **

* * *

"Is it just me or did the number of customers suddenly increased?" I asked Jack while I was passing by him. When we crossed each other's paths again, Jack answered. "I don't know but prepare for the worst, prefect."

"Got it." As I made my way over to the side, I handed the recent orders to Jade who told the other Octanivelle students to prepare the drinks needed to be sent out. While waiting by the counter, I was humming to myself only to flinch in place the moment I saw Floyd making his way over to me. 

_'D... Does he need something?'_ I didn't say anything wrong, did I? 

"Little shrimp." I closed my eyes, pretending I didn't see him until something landed on the top of my head. The moment I opened my eyes, I saw Floyd messing around with my hair, but my lips were sealed to prevent any chance of ruining Floyd's mood. "You're doing good."

 ** _"Good Layla, you did well on this lesson."_** Figaro's words almost overlapped with Floyd's for a second there. Leaving me stunned for a moment, until Jade called out to me for the order.

"O-Okay, Jade." 

"Prefect."

"Yes?" 

Soon another hand lands on my head, only this time it's to smooth out the mess Floyd created just a few moments ago. "It wouldn't be good if you walked around like that." 

"Oh." You're right. "Thank you, Jade." 

...With a light pat to my head, Jade sent me a small smile. "Of course, prefect." 

As I went back to the floor, Floyd's eyes trailed over to Jade. 

"Jade."

"What is it, Floyd?"

"...No, it's nothing." 

_'It didn't work.'_ Floyd thought while heading back to monitor on what's happening on the floor of Mostro Lounge.

* * *

**_Day 5_ **

* * *

"Order for table seve-"

 _'Oh no!'_ I wasn't watching where I was going. I ended up landing my right foot the wrong way. _'Gotta summon my magic!'_

 ** _"Floraison saine!"_** I saved the tray from falling and managed to get it to table seven, but as for me. _'Ack!'_

I didn't have time to save myself, so I braced for impact...only to find myself halfway close to the floor. 

"Fweh." A sigh of relief escapes from the person that saved me, they ended up pulling back, "you sure are a troublesome girl aren't ya, prefect?"

"Senior Ruggie." I guess he managed to get to me before I ended up falling. "Sorry for that." 

"You need to watch yourself too." Ouch! He flicked my forehead! "Don't just focus on the customer's orders." 

"Okay." I mumbled while heading back over to table seven and promptly apologizing for the sudden appearance of the tray. While taking away the tray, I went back to the counter to find Jack waiting there. 

"Ah prefect."

"Jack?" 

"Here." Suddenly a plastic wrapped package gets tossed over to me, "Senior Ruggie told me you arrived in a rush this morning." 

_'Wait? When did he see me rush in?'_ I thought I hid the fact that I rushed over by broom, but I guess I can't hide it from Ruggie. Maybe it's the fact that he's part of a dorm that focuses on Magical Shift? 

"It's a sandwich from the cafeteria that I got during break." 

"You didn't need to." 

"It's better than having you suddenly collapse out of hunger. The incident just now proves you need to watch yourself." 

"Y...yes." 

"Good. I'll let Azul know you're taking a break now, Senior Ruggie and I will handle the rest." 

As I opened the package and bite into the sandwich, I silently watched Jack head back to the floor. 

_'This roast beef sandwich actually tastes pretty good.'_

* * *

**_Day 7_ **

* * *

When the last day of my part time at Mostro Lounge arrived, I thought Azul was going to send me off with a piece of thanks afterwards. I even returned the dreaded maid outfit to them, hoping that it never sees the light of day again. _'But then he told me to wait.'_

 _'What exactly does Azul intend to do?'_ I know he's not going to put me in another contract as per the Headmaster's words. _'I'm thinking too deep into this.'_

"Sorry for the wait." 

"Senior Azul." Once my eyes trailed over to him, I noticed he was carrying one of the drinks served at Mostro Lounge. "Why do you have a mystery drink?"

"It's a treat from me." Azul placed the colorful drink before me, "It's only fair if I return the favor of what's already been given." 

"I see." 

"Plus, I wanted input from you, prefect." The dorm head of Octanivelle sat across from me, "As someone from another world, you seem to be cautious on what you eat here." 

"Oh...it's not that I'm cautious." It's just some of the food here seem to be clearly different from my world, so I have to literally poke it before eating. "I'm just intrigued by the variety of differences from my world and Twisted Wonderland." 

"Is that so?" Azul soon gestured his right hand towards the mystery drink, "Then you don't mind trying this?" 

"I don't." Taking a hold of the glassed drink, I swirl the straw and allow the gummies at the bottom of the drink dance within the container. As I take a small sip, a delightful taste spreads in my mouth. "Sweet. Plus, the colorful gummies taste like a mix of rouge berries from the North as well as the West Country and fruit from a moonlight tree." 

"Rouge berries? Fruit of a moonlight tree? Are they fruits from your world?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Though the flavors are more meshed together compared to peaches that normally have a singular sweet taste. They can range from bitter to sweet or sour to salty due to the area they were raised in." 

"Interesting. I've never seen a fruit naturally bearing a sour taste that shifts into a savory one." Azul admitted while I continued taking sips from the mystery drink, "Though it's too bad you have no way of bringing them over here. I would've taken the chance to use them for Mostro Lounge."

I stopped drinking to bring up, "Well there is one ingredient that isn't naturally grown by my world." 

"Oh?"

"It's called Wizard's Sugar." I waved my hand in the air and a few pink stars appeared floating in front of Azul. "It's one of the basic confectionaries of my world and it's only made by wizards and witches." 

"Fascinating." The minute the stars landed on Azul's gloved hand, he had a calculating look on his face. "This is a type of sugar constructed from your magic, isn't it?"

"Yes." I placed the finished drink back onto the table, "I gave some to Senior Riddle too. He seemed quite fond of the taste." 

"...Riddle?" 

I nodded, "He always invites me to his afternoon tea whenever I have time." 

"...I see." Azul's tone went down, just like Jade did when I asked about mushrooms from Atlantica. Did I say something wrong? 

"Senior Azul?" 

"Ah no it's nothing." Azul quickly placed the pink wizard's sugar onto a napkin and gave a small smile. "But I'm glad you decided to help us during our busy week, thank you, prefect." 

"It's no problem."

When I left the VIP room for Sam's Mystery Shop, the smile on Azul's face dropped to a frown as he mutters to himself. "To think Riddle of all people made a move." 

* * *

**_Later that Day, At Ramshackle Dorms_ **

* * *

"So why did you work at Mostro Lounge for a full week, Layla?" 

"I needed to make a little bit more money for something at Sam's Mystery Shop and I didn't want to bother the Headmaster over it." 

"Is it food?"

I quickly moved the drooling Grim away from the bag, "It's just a vase."

"A vase?! You worked for a week just for a single vase at Sam's shop?!" Grim crossed his arms together, sending me a tsk tsk look. "You should've bought me some of that fancy tuna cans instead." 

I look up from my bag and sent him a hard glare. “Do you want me to summon my broom on you, Grim?"

"N-No!" 

"Then just watch and learn." I placed the vase on top of my desk. With a snap of my fingers, an iron watering can appeared floating on my right. It bears a clear gem like the one on Grim's ribbon. **_"Floraison Saine."_**

As if following my command through the phrase, the watering can began pouring water into the vase. 

"Why are you pouring water into an empty vase?"

"Grim, just watch and see." 

Once the watering can stopped pouring water, pink flowers began sprouting one by one from within the vase until it became a full bouquet. 

"Wah! P-Pink flowers suddenly appeared?!"

"Yeah." After getting better control with my magic, I've been waiting to do something like this for a long time. "They're called carnations." 

The watering can went away with a poof, leaving Grim and I alone with a vase full of pink carnations. "I asked Sam if he can fill a vase with carnations seeds, but I didn't have enough money for the seeds in general." 

"He sells plant seeds too?!" Grim mumbled in shock, "What does he not sell?" 

"Who knows." Overall, I'm glad that Azul let me work part time at Mostro Lounge for a bit. It was hectic with the huge amount of students coming and going, but I had fun. 

I placed the golden locket I received from Doctor Figaro in front of the pink carnations, opening it to reveal a portrait of my parents before the flowers. 

"Layla, I'm going downstairs to get some tuna cans. Do you want anything?" 

"No, just go ahead." I took a seat and stared in admiration of the beautiful pink carnations before me. Once the door closed with a click, I muttered out. "I hope this message gets to you, mother and father." 

_'I may be in a different world, but I just wanted to let you guys know.'_

_'I'm glad you guys raised me with care.'_

Golden letters appeared on the vase, as if being written by an invisible pen. 

**_Happy Anniversary, Mother and Father._ **

**_With Heartfelt Gratitiude,_ **

**_Layla._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Cater: Heeeeey! Trey! Riddle! Look what Ace sent me!  
> Riddle: What's got Cater so excited for, Trey?  
> Trey: I don't know.  
> Cater: Look look! Ace told me Prefect was working part time at Mostro Lounge and was dressed as a maid. **shows video**  
> Riddle: **SPITS**  
> Trey: **glasses goes askew**  
> >For a good week, Riddle and Trey can't look straight into Layla's eyes. 
> 
> Happy Mother's and Maid day! (On extension, Happy Anniversary to Layla's parents!)  
> >Pink Carnations are often given on mother's day, in the language of flowers it means Gratitude 
> 
> >Shameless promo from me: [MahoYaku](https://mahoyaku.fandom.com/wiki/Promise_of_Wizard_Wiki) is currently having it's half anniversary tomorrow and will be unlocking Chapters 1-8 of the main story! (Note: Main story is fully voiced like Twisted Wonderland) Translations are currently up to Chapter 11 if you're interested in learning about [MahoYaku](https://mahoyaku-eng.com/).


End file.
